


be still with me

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro and Konoha form a soul bond. Neither of them know what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be still with me

“A soul bond?” Konoha asked, fingers tracing across Shintaro’s cheekbone curiously, as though he’ll be able to feel something new along the edges of flesh and bone. In a way, he probably will; although not on Shintaro’s own face.

Shintaro shrugs, letting Konoha explore the new double sensation. “It’s…something we’ve all grown up with,” he says lamely. He doesn’t know how to explain it. It’s like a fairy tale for kids; one day, when you grow up, maybe you’ll find that person, the one who fits with you perfectly. If you let them in, they’ll feel what you feel, share your thoughts and fears and memories. Shintaro wonders if Konoha will understand, if he sees those seemingly endless days within that tiny room.

“Like Kido and Momo?” Konoha asks, withdrawing his hand and bringing it up to his own cheek instead, mimicking the feeling.

Shintaro hesitates. Kido and Momo’s bond is new, but overwhelmingly successful so far. The way they move around each other is seamless. Momo might stumble, and Kido’s arm will already be there, ready to catch her. Kido can appear perfectly content, but the moment Momo comes over and wraps an arm around her shoulders, something in her relaxes completely. Shintaro can’t imagine fitting together so perfectly with anyone. Not even Konoha, who’s like an open book. “Something like that,” he says finally. “It’s. Well, it depends on how much you open yourself up to the other person,”

Konoha frowns. “Open up?” his hand wanders over to Shintaro’s. The brush of their fingers sends sparks up Shintaro’s spine. It’s an odd sensation, like finding something he didn’t realize he was missing. Konoha’s eyes travel down to their hands curiously. “What does that mean?”

“It’s like,” Shintaro struggles to think of a good explanation. “Trusting someone else, I guess. Letting them see everything about you?” He’s not sure himself, really. It’s not something he’s ever considered in-depth. In fact, he’d never thought he was the kind of person who would find his soul bond. Not so long ago he hadn’t set foot outside of his apartment in months.

Konoha’s expression changes, to one of concentration instead of confusion. His eyes fix on Shintaro’s, their bright red color oddly comforting, rather than frightening.

There’s a flood of memories that Shintaro can’t make sense of, they fly by so quickly. _The feeling of a pencil in his hand, the scratch of lead against paper. A girl’s laughter, the scrape of chairs against linoleum floors. White curtains and sheets. The emotions make even less sense as they blur together. Are you all right where are you going why don’t you come with us where are you going don’t go don’t leave me come back come back come back—_

Shintaro reels backward, the loss of contact forcing the flow of sensations to break off abruptly. He feels sick from the sudden jolt, the strange hole left behind at the tips of his fingers, but Konoha’s hand finds his again, and it subsides.

“I’m sorry,” Konoha’s concerned eyes peer up at him, as he bends a little to look up at Shintaro’s face properly. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know—“

“It’s okay,” Shintaro says, a little shakily. “It’s just. Be careful, I guess. I don’t know how it works either,” he admits, when Konoha continues to look unsure. “We’ll figure it out,” he promises, with a conviction he doesn’t feel.

Konoha must feel it, but he smiles anyway. “Okay,” he says simply, and threads their fingers together. It feels like sunshine, warm and peaceful and utterly right. It’s a strange sensation, one that Shintaro can only vaguely remember ever feeling before.

He feels Konoha brush against his mind, almost timidly. It’s more of a mesh of feelings than any coherent thought, but Shintaro closes his eyes, and lets him in. Konoha’s contentment washes over him, a quiet sense of peace that soothes Shintaro’s fears effortlessly.

Shintaro breathes, and tightens his hand around Konoha’s.


End file.
